Genius
by Cici's Pizza
Summary: For a genius, he just didn't get the point. Just a short, fluffy drabble. 3 Reader Insert. Pairing: Spencer Reid x Reader Friendship!Morgan x Reader
1. Chapter 1

You sighed. "Spence, this isn't funny…" You trailed off.

"Maybe not to you, but I think it's pretty funny," he chuckled.

"I told you a million times, give it back you son of a—" You started towards him again, only to be picked up and thrown onto the bed again. Your eyes narrowed as you focused on your only clean bra in his hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that, [name]…" Spencer taunted. You suddenly smirked, making Spencer freeze. He knew that smirk anywhere; you were scheming something. Fishing your phone out of your pocket, you dialed Derek's phone and put it on speaker. Spencer's eyebrows rose when Morgan picked up, wondering what you were up to as he took in the flawless sight of your bare torso.

"Agent Derek Morgan," Morgan stated. You smiled sinisterly.

"Hiiii, boooo," you cooed, making Spencer pout cutely.

"What's up, sugar?" Morgan asked.

"You know, Spencer won't give me my bra, so how about you and I meet up? I guess there's no need to wear a bra then, since Spencer has my only clean one and he keeps picking me up and tossing me away. Maybe I'll wear a thin, white, _see-through_, button-up shirt," you mused, hearing Morgan guffaw since he knew that you were using one of your strategies. "Maybe we'll go to the park and I'll _accidentally _fall into the water, therefore giving you a good look at my breasts like Spencer has current—" Your sentence was cut off when your bra was thrown at you and you smirked victoriously.

"Checkmate, huh?" Morgan asked.

"Damn straight."

When you hung up the phone, you gulped when you saw Spencer striding across the room and pin you down to the bed. You weren't expecting this from him; usually he was quite shy. His mouth neared your ear, his voice taking on a husky tone. "Remember, you're mine," he whispered. You blushed, unable to take his teasing.

"You'd better back up, or else I'm going to…" When he licked the shell of your ear, you lost it.

Too bad he didn't take the hint. That's how Spencer turned up to the BAU with a bruise on the forehead from your head butt. Garcia raised her eyebrows suggestively and you put your hands out in front of you defensively, shaking them back and forth in protest. "It's not like that! That's not what happened!" You shouted in your defense. When she giggled and retreated to her office, your face turned exasperated and you ran after her. "You pervert, Garciaaaa! It's your turn to be head butted!"

With the team smiling at your antics, they couldn't help but love you like you were family.


	2. Big-Boned

"–nah, just big-boned," you said, resting your chin against your hand just as Spencer walked in.

"Who are you guys talking about?" he asked, his eyes lingering on your tired form longer than the others.  
"No one," you, Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ replied in unison, making his eyebrows rise.

"Actually, there's no such thing as being big-boned, [first name]. The ratio of the width of bones in obese people and underweight people are the same," he rambled. That earned blank stares from all four of you.

"Are you calling me fat?" Garcia asked indignantly. [1]

"W-What? No, I would n-never…No, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was…uh…G-Garcia, you know what I meant," he stuttered, cut off by the four of you laughing.

"I was just teasing," Garcia pointed out.

"Spence, you really are something," you smiled, looking at him from beneath your long lashes. "It's partly your fault why I'm so tired today. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone last night?" You asked with a smirk. "But no, you just had to bother me."

Cue the deep scarlet blush gracing his face. Your co workers "ooh-ed" and giggled, making you stand up and start for the exit. "I'm hungry," you announced. "I'll be seeing you tonight, Doctor Reid," you said suggestively, an evil smirk on your face as Spencer looked at the (seemingly) large group of girls you had left behind to gossip in hushed tones.

"[first name]…" He muttered, shaking his head fondly, a smile on his face.

You skipped away happily, passing Morgan on the way. "Byeee, boo. I'm going to the break room." You smirked as you passed him. "Don't go into the conference room."

_'Don't get too cocky, now, Morgan. There's going to be a new Prank Master in the BAU, and there's nothing you can do about it,' _you thought, your smirk edging its way into something more sinister.

Morgan merely stared at your sinister smile as you skipped past innocently, blinking once, twice, three times.

"What? Why can't I go in?" He protested. "Wait up, [first name]!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1]- Because you and everyone else were talking about weight and Garcia asked if she was fat before Spencer came in.


End file.
